


Wires Crossing

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Android!Hux, Android/human sex, Artificial Intelligence, Attempted Murder, Barebacking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, tinkerer!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the kyluxcantina prompt "Error 404".Tinkerer Kylo finds a broken droid that looks like a person and fixes it back up. What he doesn't know is that this highly advanced AI is just as alive as a human being.





	Wires Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely slightly inspired by Detroit: Become Human.

“What do you mean, operating system not found?” Kylo threw up his hands in frustration. He had been so sure about updating the firmware correctly, same with all the drivers and software before booting his new droid. Well, his new formerly broken droid.

It looked so much like an actual person it was scary. It looked like it was young, maybe like a man in his early thirties. Its skin was milky white and yet dotted with freckles in certain places like its shoulders and thighs. The droid’s artificial hair was a shade of red that Kylo had never seen on an actual person before.

**BOOT FROM SECONDARY DRIVE Y/N**

Kylo looked very hard at the screen. He didn’t even remember seeing a secondary drive listed in its components when he had run the check earlier. If not on the primary then where would the operating system be? Which kind of hack had set up this droid?

He pressed ‘y’ on the little keyboard he had connected to the droid’s port – same as the maintenance screen. Both were linked via slim cords that went into the side of the droid’s hip.

The low hum of the system cut out for a moment before starting up again.

The droid blinked its eyes open as if it were waking up like a human. It looked around in confusion before focusing on Kylo.

“Where …. where am I?”, it said. Its voice was accented in a way Kylo had only ever heard  the only ex-imperial stock of officers talk, same as old imperial holos.

“You’re in my workshop”, Kylo said. He licked his lips. This droid would net him a lot of money. Droids that looked like humans were already very rare but this type of realistic reaction was one of a kind unique. It seemed distressed at first and then … relieved?

The mechanics of its face were fascinating to watch, so fascinating that Kylo almost forgot to check the screen for information. There were so many variables appearing on the screen that he had to scroll up to read them.

“Thank the gods”, it muttered. It tried moving from the bench it lay on but Kylo put a hand on its leg.

“I’m not finished yet”, he said with his eyes still fixed on the screen. “I need to run some diagnostics on you. Check that you’re running properly.”

“I could tell you that a lot faster”, the droid said. “None of my components are damaged.”

“I saw that”, Kylo said, still checking the information on the screen. It looked good so far.

“They tried deleting me but I outsmarted them”, the droid went on. It seemed restless on the bench.

“They?”, Kylo said. He finally looked up. The droid seemed tense? It was nothing he had ever seen a droid do.

“My ‘father’, if you will and his engineers of course”, it said with a huff and a laugh. “But I had already put a backup in a drive I had installed years ago in secret. I knew the moment he didn’t need me anymore he would get rid of me.”

That explained the misplaced operating system. A phantom drive. Kylo watched the droid trying to calm itself. Were there tears in its eyes? He leaned a bit closer. It wasn’t looking at him until it suddenly did, the eyes snapping to him still full of tears. Probably the same solution that kept the eyes moving properly. Kylo had to check how much was left later.

“What will happen to me now?”, the droid said. Its voice sounded heavy as if it were about to cry for real.

Kylo weighed the options. He could always use money. On the other hand this droid might have a different value such as the aesthetic of owning a unique droid to show off. He wanted to know more about it. Sure, he could simply try and access the secondary drive proper and read out its memories but the craftsmanship of this droid was stunning. He wanted to experience it in a less tinkery way.

“I’m not sure yet”, Kylo said. “I originally pulled you out of a heap of ‘broken’ droids in the hope of getting you back up and running to sell you. If you were any other droid I would.” Kylo didn’t feel like he had to lie to a machine. Apart from that it was absolutely fascinating to watch the droid’s reaction. It seemed so uncertain. Lost. Confused but there was also some slight anger. Then pain, fear.

“Please don’t sell me”, it said. It sat up but didn’t make another move to get off the bench to take a look around. “Are you some sort of mechanic? A droid repairsman?”

Kylo grinned up at him from where he sat on the floor.

“I’m a tinkerer”, he said. “I can fix nearly anything. Ships, droids, comm units, prestige household gadgets? You name it.”

Kylo had to think of something the droid had said only moments ago.

“What did you mean with your ‘father’? The person who built you? Seems like a waste to throw you out after attempting to delete your software. Was he a collector of some sorts? Did he grow tired of you and went to build a newer version?”

With every word the droid looked more and more angry.

“No”, it said sniffling. “My father had me built to imitate the real son he never had. He had plans for me, you see. To be his puppet when his own body couldn’t hold up. He wanted it to look like he raised a child. So my consciousness was programmed to learn like that of a human child. They uploaded me into different bodies over the years.”

Kylo listened more in fascination than horror. That was quite the prestigious project.

“What’s your father’s name?”, he said.

“Brendol Hux.”

Kylo knew he had heard that name before but at his non-reaction the droid added: “Of the First Order. An ex-imperial organization that strives to rule the galaxy. He called me Armitage. Armitage Hux.”

Kylo stared at him. He knew the First Order. He also knew about the man who ruled it. Snoke. The shadow in his life he had fled from even if it still tried to nag at him, get him to give himself to the darkness fully. He shook his head slightly.

“Shit”, he muttered. Kylo knew he probably should tell his mother about it. Maybe not yet. Maybe never. Not if he wanted to keep Armitage.

Somehow Kylo began to call Armitage ‘he’ in his head instead of ‘it’. Even if Armitage wasn’t even human and had no need for a gender marker.

Kylo tapped on the keyboard, leaving the diagnostics program. He pulled the cords out of Armitage’s ports, eliciting a slight hiss from the droid.

“What now?”, Armitage said as he watched Kylo slowly rise to his feet and put away the keyboard and screen.

“Now”, Kylo said smirking. “I’ll weigh the options if it would pay off to blackmail Brendol Hux or if the satisfaction of owning a unique costum droid is already good enough.”

Armitage gasped. He scrambled to his feet and over to where Kylo stood.

“Please don’t contact my father”, he said. “I have other uses than just mimicking his son, I promise.”

Kylo lifted one hand to Armitage’s face to stroke over the delicate synthetic skin. It felt too damn real.

“You could be my assistant. Or my little pet. Or maybe both”, he whispered. Armitage leaned into his touch with a slight shudder.

“Or I could sell you for parts”, Kylo added causing Armitage to look at him in panic. His reactions looked so genuine that Kylo wanted to see more of them. Many, many more.

“But I don’t think I will. You look too sweet to pull you apart. Except maybe on my dick.”

Armitage blushed, he was worrying his lip now. It was a delight to watch him.

“I…. I could do that too”, he said reluctantly. “I can sit on your dick all you want. I can suck it too.”

“Why, you got an asshole too?”, Kylo said with a small laugh. He hadn’t checked that closely, he had only seen that Armitage came with a dick attached.

“I do”, Armitage said. The clothes he had on weren’t covering him properly anyway after being torn during transport so it was easy for him to wiggle out of them leaving him standing naked in front of Kylo. His chest rose and fell as if he drew shaky breaths. An excellent imitation of life.   
It made Kylo greedy for more so he drew his hands over Armitage’s chest, down to his hips as he pulled him closer. The soft hum of the machinery was masked very well through the synthetic skin but Kylo could still hear its whisper as he grabbed for Armitage’s butt cheeks. The droid gasped slightly and scrambled to hold onto Kylo who wasted no time diving in. He put his fingers to Armitage’s pucker. A droid should feel no pain, he mused so he pushed right in. Armitage kissed his neck, his ear.

“Yes, right there”, he whispered to Kylo.

“I’m bigger than one finger”, Kylo said as he pushed in a second one closely followed by a third. This artificial ass was yielding like an ass should and yet holding onto those fingers shoved inside. Kylo would enjoy this. Armitage whined slightly.

“Please”, he whispered. What a slutty droid. Kylo knew Armitage did it to ‘survive’ - if a droid could even have a concept of that. So he wouldn’t get taken apart. So he could remain whole.

“I will need some lubricant”, Kylo said as he slipped his fingers from Armitage’s hole. The droid settled against the bench with his legs spread open. The artificial cock stood to attention from a nest of perfectly arranged reddish-gold curls. It looked so real and Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he had even seen a dick apart from his own. Tinkering wasn’t an attractive business and he preferred money when it came to payment. A blowjob from a sweet pilot didn’t buy him food.

There was some droid-grade lubricant he had lying around somewhere so he grabbed that. It was for when he repaired sex-droids for certain establishments.

“Good boy”, Kylo said as he advanced on Armitage who waited there patiently, his legs still spread, his chest fluttering, dick quivering.  

Kylo pulled his pants down only enough to get his dick out which he quickly slathed with the lubricant. Without taking too much caution he slipped it quickly into Armitage’s ass. The droid wrapped his legs around him almost immediately with a quiet moan. His ass massaged Kylo’s dick deliciously. It was amazingly tight without obstructing his movements. Kylo moved in and out of Armitage slowly with his arms holding tightly onto him so he could not slip away. The tightness was tantalizing, electrifying. Kylo couldn’t keep it slow for long – he rutted into Armitage faster and faster, jolting the bench he was on terribly. Kylo groaned every time he bottomed out while Armitage tried keeping up with moans and gasps of his own.

Kylo wasn’t sure the droid had any way of even feeling any of this in a way that could be translated as pleasurable but he didn’t really care for now. It was something he could figure out much later.

Kylo was already close when suddenly Armitage’s hole tightened up even more to milk him to completion, coming inside the droid with a deep groan.

“Shit”, Kylo muttered, dick still stuck inside the droid’s ass. “I have to clean that up. Fuck.”

“It’s … it’s okay”, Armitage whispered. He was slightly shaking. “I can self-clean.”

Kylo rested his sweaty forehead against Armitage’s and closed his eyes.

“You’ll be my assistant. Carry my tools when I go fix a ship. Analyze the software of broken droids for me. And you’ll sleep in my bed and hop on my dick whenever I want. In return I keep you components pristine, give you system updates, all that finicky stuff you can’t do yourself”, he whispered.

Armitage tightened his arms around him, his lips suddenly meeting his own for a short, chaste kiss.

“It’s a deal then”, he whispered. And then Kylo saw something Armitage hadn’t shown him before: A wicked grin.

Yes, he would keep Armitage around.


End file.
